1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) on which various electrical or electronic parts are mounted, and more particularly, to a method for mounting a PCB on an inner surface of a housing of an electrical or electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Printed Circuit Board (PCB) is a thin board on which chips or other electrical or electronic parts are installed. The PCB is made of tempered fiberglass or plastic, and parts mounted on the PCB are electrically connected through a circuit pattern, which is printed on the PCB by using copper, tin, gold, etc. Various parts mounted on the PCB may include a Surface Mounting Device (SMD) and a lead part, and a land portion for mounting an SMD part thereon and a lead hole for inserting a lead of a lead part thereinto are formed in the PCB.
Some types of parts mounted on the PCB may generate much heat during operation. In this case, an efficient heat radiation scheme is required. For example, in a transmission system for mobile communication and broadcast communication, a high-power and high-output amplifier is used, a core part of which, i.e., a high-output power amplifying element (that is, a transistor) generates a significant amount of heat. The generated heat may cause performance degradation, malfunction, and parts damage.
A typical heat radiation scheme is adopting a plurality of heat-radiation fins on an outer portion of a device requiring heat radiation. With this heat-radiation fin structure only, however, there is a limitation in heat-radiation performance, and efficient heat radiation cannot be expected.
Conventionally, a puck or a pallet has been positioned on a heat-radiation plate to attach an amplifying element onto the puck or the pallet. However, since the amplifying element is not attached directly onto the heat-radiation plate, the efficiency of heat radiation is deteriorated.